


Драбблы и мини по Старкеру

by Anonymous



Series: Старкер [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, Flirting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirror Kiss, Porn, Romance, Ties & Cravats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Сборник коротюсеньких зарисовок по Старкеру





	1. Хэнде хох!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c637427/v637427365/5f857/8B1tMFOCXvc.jpg  
> С этими усами он напоминает мне маленького фюрера

Германию Тони не любил. Немцы раздражали чрезмерной дотошностью, ненужной пунктуальностью, казалось, они даже чихали по расписанию. После раскола Мстителей появился еще один повод не любить эту страну, но, к сожалению, это не освобождало его от работы и важной конференции по роботостроению.

Настроение (и не только его) поднимало лишь присутствие Питера. Он, в отличии от Тони, поездку воспринял со всем юношеским энтузиазмом, понабрал с собой гаджетов — смартфон, фотоаппарат, селфипалку, — и вооруженный, отправился бродить по городу, оставив Тони тухнуть на конференции.

Поэтому, когда Тони вернулся в номер, Питера еще не было.

Он принял душ, пролистал сводки американских и мировых новостей и заказал ужин. Коробочки с китайской едой, которую так любил Питер, привезли в течение часа, и Тони впервые в жизни поблагодарил немцев за пунктуальность — после пятичасовой конференции в нем проснулся зверский аппетит.

Питера все не было.

Так его и не дождавшись, Тони поужинал в одиночестве и направился в спальню.

— Хэнде хох! — произнесли знакомым голосом, когда Тони оставалось дойти до кровати всего два шага. — Я брать тебя в плен! Руки за головой и ложиться на спина!

Тони еле сдержал смех — немецкий Питер пародировал просто ужасно. Хуже только подпевал песням Рианы.

Тони убрал руки за голову и медленно развернулся к Питеру...

У того на лице топорщились маленькие накладные усики, совершенно не прибавлявшие ему возраста; они скорее придавали ему комический образ.

Не удержавшись, Тони захохотал и сам повалился на постель, без помощи новоиспеченных немцев. Полы халата, который он накинул после душа, разошлись, и Питер, совершенно не смущенный произведённым эффектом (как будто так и задумал, маленький паразит), уселся на него сверху.

Настроение, и не только оно, стремительно поднимались.

— Руки!

Сквозь смех, Тони задрал руки над головой. 

— Как скажешь, мой маленький фюрер.

Его ожидала веселая ночка.


	2. Неожиданный сюрприз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот все описание: https://pp.userapi.com/c637427/v637427365/5f857/8B1tMFOCXvc.jpg

Когда в его жизни появился Питер, Тони полюбил возвращаться из командировок домой — его ждали, по нему скучали и даже готовили сюрпризы. Питер всегда переживал, когда Тони приходилось покидать дом на несколько недель, поэтому он постоянно устраивал что-то неожиданное.

Тони вернулся из Лондона к позднему вечеру, отказавшись воспользоваться магическим порталом, как предлагал доктор Стрэндж. Ну не доверял он странным светящимся кругам, если не знал, как они устроены и как именно перемещают живое, и желающее оставаться таковым, тело в пространстве.

— Пятница, где Питер?

— Мистер Паркер в спальне, сэр.

Хороший мальчик, подумал Тони. Это лучший сюрприз, который он мог приготовить.

Тони открыл дверь спальни, и на него из полумрака комнаты выпрыгнули... усы. На самом деле это был просто Питер. Немного проапгрейченный, но все тот же Питер. На его лице, над тонкими губами, которые он так трогательно выпячивал, когда обижался, трепетали маленькие, жиденькие усишки.

— Добрый вечер, сэр! А вы не видели здесь такого мелкого болтливого и приставучего пацана? Когда я уезжал, оставлял его вот на этой кровати.

— Тони! — возмущенно закричал Питер и, стремительно пролетев мимо него, закрылся в ванной.

Тони оставалось лишь понадеяться, что Питер моментально решил сбрить свои тараканьи усики, а не собрался утопиться от обиды и горя, что его надежды не оправдались.

Какие надежды он возлагал на эти усы, был отдельный вопрос.

Тони облокотился на дверь ванной комнаты и, прижав губы к щели между дверью и стеной, сказал:

— Питер, не каждому мужчине идет растительность на лице.

Особенно столь экзотическая, хотел добавить он, но промолчал. Такая шутка была чревата недельным воздержанием от секса. После долгой и изнурительной в своей скуке командировке Тони не мог себе этого позволить.

Из-за двери послышался удручённый голос: 

— Я просто хотел быть, как ты.

Тони вздохнул. В прояснившемся контексте эти усики были оскорбительными.

— Питер, будь...

— Лучше тебя, я знаю.

— Молодец.

Питер замолчал, и в ванной потекла вода.

— Питер! У меня есть к тебе предложение. Давай сбреем не только усы?

В конце концов, Тони хотел получить свой сюрприз.


	3. Уроки по завязыванию галстука

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони учит Питера завязывать галстук

Выпускной в MIT будет уже после завтра, а Питер так и не научился завязывать галстук. Тренировки с тетей на школьном выпускном стерлись из памяти, а костюм Человека-паука не предусматривал никакие болтающиеся удавки на шее, поэтому неудивительно, что Питер и галстук были плохо знакомы. Нет, им приходилось сталкиваться, например, в постели, когда Тони связывал руки Питера. Кусок ткани не мог его удержать, но он и не пытался вырваться, ведь главное было получить удовольствие от игры.

Питер пыхтел у зеркала уже битый час. Когда он проснулся, Тони уже не было, так что Питер позавтракал в одиночестве с Пятницей, и вернулся в спальню. Одеваться в костюм было лень, так что Питер забил на брюки — надел рубашку, застегнул ее только до половины и достал галстук. 

Он пересмотрел с десяток видео на ютубе “как завязать галстук” и заодно мозги в бантик, перечитал информацию про самые разные виды узлов, даже зачем-то про узел-бабочку, хотя не собирался идти с ним. Питер возненавидел человека, который придумал эту замороченную штуку, но память подбросила недавнюю соблазнительную картину: Тони с ослабленным галстуком выглядел чертовски сексуально… 

— Помочь?

Из-за спины раздался голос Тони, и Питер вздрогнул от неожиданности, выпустив концы галстука, и тот повис на шее дохлой змейкой.

— Почему паучье чутье на тебя не действует, — пробурчал Питер.

— Детка, рядом со мной тебе стоит бояться разве что за свою аппетитную попку.

Питер закатил глаза, стараясь сдержать улыбку, но Тони поймал ее в зеркале и прижался к нему со спину, обнимая за талию и залезая ладонями под рубашку. Стало тепло. Паучье чутье никогда не примет его за угрозу, и это грело не хуже рук Тони.

— Смотри внимательно.

Ухоженные руки Тони, с идеальными ногтями и старыми мозолями от работы инструментами, ловко завязывали узел, Питер еле улавливал повороты измятого конца, куда и как его нужно вдеть и сколько раз и в какую сторону обернуть. Сильно отвлекало прижимающееся к спине тело, горячее дыхание в самое ухо, запах дорого парфюма. Все чувства обострились — так было всегда, стоило Питеру остаться с тони наедине.

— Это виндзор. Мой любимый — его легко ослаблять. Запомнил?

Тони поправил аккуратный, симметричный треугольничек и воротник рубашки. Питер был не уверен, что запомнил только что произнесенное название, но покивал.

— Умница.

Тони толкнул Питера к зеркалу, почти вжимая его носом в холодную гладкую поверхность, а к заднице прижался пах Тони. Кто бы знал, что его так заводят галстуки.

— Детка, поцелуешь себя? Мне кажется, ты заслужил поцелуй.

Питер сглотнул. Такого они еще не делали.

Это было странно — целовать свое отражение, прижимался к своим губам, облизывать их своим языком, смотреть в свои же глаза, и видеть в зеркале лицо Тони, его расширившиеся зрачки, трепещущие от частого дыхания крылья носа.

— Ты такой красивый, детка.

Ухо обвел мягкий язык, горячие руки огладили бедра, и Питер с тихим вздохом прогнулся в спине, прижимаясь к Тони, рассчитывая, что тот стянет трусы и…

Тони резко развернул его лицом к себе и развязал галстук.

— Повтори за папочкой.

Питер ударился затылком о зеркало и застонал.

— Ты серьезно? Сейчас? Со стояками?

— Как никогда. Да. Придется поторопиться.

Тони ухмылялся, пряча руки в карманах джинсов, показывая всем своим видом, что не прикоснется к Питеру, пока тот не справится с задачей.

Питер криво улыбнулся и принялся завязывать узел. Виндзор, значит, да. Что ж, у Человека-паука еще не было такого противника. Вправо, вверх, продеть и вправо, обернуть сзади и влево, право, вверх и продеть вниз. Не так сложно, как думал Питер, особенно когда на кону был секс.

— Видишь, я способный ученик.

Питер притянул к себе Тони за его галстук, и тот сказал в самые губы Питера:

— О да, горжусь тобой, детка моя.

— А теперь, не поможешь мне с еще одной проблемой?

Питер надавил на плечи понятливо ухмыляющемуся Тони, и тот опустился на колени. Питер ведь заслужил свою награду.


	4. Лучшее лекарство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключ: мистер Старк заболел  
> Коротыш немного разросся ^^"

Питер знал, что поступать в MIT — плохая идея. От Бостона до Нью-Йорка пять часов на автобусе. А от Бостона до Малибу — целая вечность, если у тебя нет личного самолета. Личного самолета у Питера не было, потому что он не был Тони Старком. Зато у Питера был в личном пользовании Тони Старк, но это уже сулило проблемы самого разного рода.

Тони бы сказал про Питера тоже самое, но Питер хотя бы не устраивал цирк из-за болезни и не строил из себя непослушного ребенка. Из-за этого-то ему и пришлось сорваться из Бостона, наплевать на интервью для поступления, и на всех парах лететь в Малибу. Хорошо, что Хэппи вызвал самолет и не пришлось заморачиваться с билетами и всем остальным.

— Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Паркер. Все ждали вашего приезда.

Питеру показалось, или в электронном голосе Пятницы послышалось облегчение? Похоже, Тони успел изрядно всех достать и заставил поволноваться. Он и в обычном состояние справлялся с этим на десять из десяти, но когда болел — становился просто невыносимым. Даже привыкшие к его капризам Хэппи и мисс Поттс хватались за голову и пили успокоительное.

Поэтому Питер в тайне гордился своим влиянием на Тони — теперь он был единственным, кто мог справляться с его выкрутасами.

— Привет, Пятница! Где Тони?

Питер осмотрелся. Все было целым: мебель в порядке, никакой разрухи, пустых бутылок коньяка и виски на полу и журнальном столике. Значит обошлось без пьяного дебоша, уже хорошо.

— Мистер Старк в мастерской, заперся на пароль третьего уровня, требует, чтобы его не беспокоили и, цитирую: “все шли нахрен, я здоров!”

Питер покачал головой. Ох уж этот Тони.

— Как он?

— У мистера Старка высокая температура, слабость, головокружение. Признаков инфекционного заболевания нет. В связи с вашим поступлением в университет, уходом мисс Поттс с должности гендиректора и амнистией Зимнего Солдата у мистера Старка наблюдалось стрессовое состояние, поэтому предположительный диагноз — термоневроз.

Ого. Что за болезнь голубых кровей? Питер первый раз о ней слышал. Хотя не удивительно, Тони мог и не таким заболеть. Угораздило же его получить шрапнель в сердце, а потом травить себя палладием.

— Как он лечится?

— Витамины, иглоукалывание, массаж. Но сначала следует проверить, тот ли диагноз. Дайте мистеру Старку жаропонижающее, если через полчаса температура не снизится, вероятно, это термоневроз.

— Окей, спасибо, Пятница.

Питер полез в аптечку, которую он же и завел на кухне в одном из ящиков, ведь Тони мог бы лечиться одним алкоголем, дай ему волю.

Питер достал пакетик жаропонижающего и растворил в любимой кружке с нарисованным реактором. Запахло ароматизатором лимона, и Питер поморщился. Не самый приятный аромат. Кроме жаропонижающего в аптечке нашлись витамины. Питер покрутил блистер в руке, пару раз подкинул, слушая хруст и шуршание упаковки.

— Пятница, витамины в таблетках или внутримышечно? А то я бы засадил Тони в задницу.

— Только в таблетках. 

Кажется, Питеру послышалось сожаление в ее голосе. Тони достал даже своего искина-дворецкого! Это ж какой талант нужно иметь. Питер не знал, восхищаться ему или ужасаться. Но брать пример в этом точно не стоило.

— Заказать ампулы и шприцы?

Если бы электронный голос искина мог звучать с надеждой, то он звучал бы именно так. Может быть Тони что-то изменил в системе Пятницы, пока Питера не было рядом? Переживал и скучал, и вот добавил в голос искина модуляций, сделав его более живым. Питер пофыркал, представив эту картину. Тони бы не стал таким страдать. Только если по-пьяни случайно что-то сделал, как это с ним иногда бывало.

Бывало, но раньше. Теперь Тони не нужно было топить себя в алкоголе. Питер благотворно влиял на него, чем тоже гордился.

— Это была шутка, — сказал Питер, беря в руки стакан и таблетки, и уже собрался спуститься в мастерскую, как увидел Тони около барной стойки. Тот опирался на нее и смотрел на Питера болезненно блестящими глазами.

— Хорошая шутка, мне понравилось. Только не пробуй сделать из нее правду. Потому что твоя задница в моем костюме — никогда не знаешь, как я его проапгречу.

— Дешевенькая угроза, Тони.

Не успел Питер сунуть ему в руки кружку и таблетки, как Тони нахмурился.

— Ты какого тут забыл? У тебя интервью на поступление.

Питер вздохнул и поставил лекарства на стол. Снова началась опасная тема “ты не должен гробить свое будущее”. Только Питер считал, что его будущее будет куда лучше с Тони, а в универ можно и в Ньй-Йорке поступить.

— Я волновался за тебя. Неужели ты думаешь, что универ мне важнее?

Питер подошел к недовольному Тони и обнял его, утыкаясь носом в шею. Кожа была горячей и липкой, от Тони пахло потом, но Питер все равно хотел вылизать его шею, прихватить мочку зубами и услышать, как сбивается его дыхание.

Тони обнял Питера, удобно устраивая руки на талии. Как же они оба соскучились по этому.

— Детка, не стоит жертвовать собой ради меня.

— Еще раз такое скажешь, привяжу к себе паутиной.

Тони ничего не ответил. Похоже, ему правда было плохо. Он положил голову Питеру на плечо, и глубоко размеренно задышал. Тони редко показывал слабость, и у Питера сдавило сердце. Это только в броне Тони Железный Человек, без нее, в своем доме, он просто Тони, который умеет скучать, болеть и накручивать себя не хуже подростка. Питер погладил его по растрепанным волосам, поцеловал в висок, задевая губами уголок глаза и ресницы.

— Тони, — позвал Питер, потому что тот, кажется, впал в транс, — тебе нужно это выпить.

Он показал на кружку и таблетки. Тони недовольно отстранился от него и поморщился, взяв кружку. Ему тоже не нравился этот ароматизатор.

— Детка, я лечусь тремя вещами: секс, работа и виски. То, что ты сделал, точно не виски. Давай хотя бы секс.

Тони поставил кружку на место и обхватил руками задницу Питера, сжал с довольной улыбкой и пожамкал. Питер постарался не измениться в лице, он не должен показать, что ему нравится, ведь Тони болеет! Питер приехал, чтобы помочь ему, а не трахнуться на кухне.

— Если тебе так не терпится что-то куда-то вставить, могу предложить тебе свечку.

Тони затих. Питер тоже. Он наблюдал за работой мысли на его лице, и это было довольно забавно — сначала Тони приподнял брови, видимо, вспоминая, что за свечи такие, потом нахмурился — значит, вспомнил, решил Питер, а потом Тони очень забавно сморщил нос. Наверняка представил себе эту картину. Питер ухмыльнулся.

— Это такие маленькие белые торпеды, которые суют в задницу? — спросил Тони без энтузиазма. Питер кивнул все с той же ухмылкой.

— Лучшего описания и не придумаешь. Либо торпеды,— сказал он, проводя пальцами по шву между ягодицами Тони, и тоже сжал их, как это проделали с ним, — либо это.

Тони приуныл, помял задницу Питера, раздумывая, какое из этих зол меньшее. Питер его не торопил. Только ненавязчиво поглаживал шов, иногда вдавливая пальцы чуть глубже, заставляя Тони сбиваться с дыхания.

— Ладно. Выпью это. Воспитал же садиста, — он отмахнулся от рук Питера и взял кружку с таким лицом, как будто шел по доске, а в спину его подгоняли пираты и хотели скормить акулам.

Тони с кислой миной выпил лекарство, поморщился, передергивая плечами.

— Скорее раскрыл во мне худшие стороны.

Питер обнял Тони со спины, прижался бедрами, чуть потираясь, и просто пришел в восторг, когда почувствовал — Тони прогнулся, опираясь руками о столешницу. Боже, к такому Питер был не готов. Не готов к разомлевшему от болезни, капризному, но в тоже время послушному Тони. Будь он здоров, уговорить его на что-то стоило бы огромных усилий. Часто эти усилия равнялись сексу. А тут...

Питер зажмурился, стараясь успокоиться. Он просто хотел помочь, дать Тони лекарство, уложить его в постель и…

— Детка, кажется, мне положен постельный режим.

Посчитать до десяти. Это помогает, да. Питер начал считать, но сбился уже на трех, потому что Тони обернулся, и смотря на Питера хитрыми глазами через плечо, сказал:

— От твоей торпеды я бы не отказался.

— Живо в постель.


	5. Шутки доктора Стрэнджа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони проснулся и заметил, что что-то не так: он спал не на своей половине кровати.

Проснулся Тони на удивление легко. Голова не болела, хотя вчера он был на дружеских посиделках со Стрэнджем. Тот хоть и не превращал воду в вино, мог наполнять бокал пивом или любым другим напитком бесконечно. Такой трюк понравился не только Тору, но и Тони. А Стрэндж, позер не меньший, развлекался, вновь и вновь колдуя в стакане алкоголь.

Тони открыл глаза. Место Питера было пустым — либо торчал в душе, либо убежал делать завтрак. Тони представил вкусные блинчики с сиропом или не менее вкусный омлет. Завтраки Питер готовил хорошо (“мы с Мэй часто готовим завтрак вместе по выходным!” — хвастался он), и Тони быстро привык к ним, вместо одной чашки крепкого кофе, как раньше.

Это было обычное выходное утро. Почти. Проснулся Тони не на своей половине кровати. Но, какая разница, если проснулся он не на полу в гостиной, не так ли? Питер просто мог притащить его в спальню и сгрузить на свою половину.

Тони зевнул, потягиваясь и… Ни один сустав не хрустнул.

И вообще, тело было каким-то не своим. Слишком… пластичным, гибким и легким. 

Тони резко сел, посмотрел на свои руки. Пальцы, ладони, запястье были тоньше, чем обычно, на коже не черные волоски, а рыжеватые, и, черт возьми! — Тони заглянул под одеяло — это не его член!

— Что за черт, — пробормотал Тони, ощупывая лицо. — Где моя щетина? Где… Почему у меня девчачий голос?!

— У меня не девчачий голос.

Раздалось из открытой ванной. Тони, не оборачиваясь, задержал дыхание, потому что услышал свой — свой! — голос. Собравшись с духом он оглянулся.

В дверях застыл… Он сам. Точнее, его тело, потому что сам Тони сидел сейчас на кровати, и, очевидно, занимал тело Питера.

— Что за… хрень.

Тони встал напротив зеркала, созерцая чужое голое тело. Оно, конечно, было восхитительным, соблазнительным, самым лучшим и желанным, но не своим. Тони хотел вернуться в свое тело и как можно быстрее.

Питер в его теле все еще мялся в дверях и это выглядело ужасно. Будто он хотел в туалет или почему-то решил сыграть опоздавшего на урок первоклашку. Тони глубоко вдохнул. Нужно успокоиться. Нельзя паниковать. В конце концов, тело Питера он знает вдоль и поперек, а свое — оно вот оно, никуда не делось, хоть и ведет себя как малолетка.

— Эм, — обратил на себя внимание Питер, — я проснулся уже таким и…

— И пошел в ванную подрочить.

— Нет! Ничего подобного! — Питер возмущенно взмахнул руками, и Тони болезненно поморщился. До чего нелепо выглядело его тело под контролем Питера. — У меня дико болела голова, я принял таблетку и пошел в душ освежиться.

— Это называется похмелье, малы…

Язык не повернулся назвать Питера ласковым, привычным прозвищем, потому что вместо Питера он видел себя, и называть самого себя — окей, свое тело — малышом было странно.

— Я знаю, как это называется. Тебе стоит меньше пить.

— Еще твоих советов не слушал.

Тони оттеснил Питера. Смотреть на него — на себя — снизу вверх было странно. Странно было идти. Тело Питера двигалось по-другому. Питер видел и чувствовал по-другому. Тони схватился за раковину.

— Тони, тебе плохо?

Питер оказался рядом, положил теплую руку между лопаток. Хорошо. От одного взволнованного прикосновения стало лучше. Тони умылся холодной водой под пристальным взглядом своих же глаз. Когда он посмотрел в зеркало, увидел свое — Питера — кислое лицо. Обычно он строил такое, когда Тони запрещал ему ввязываться в опасности и в шутку предлагал снимать котят с деревьев.

Тони откинул челку назад, посмотрел в отражение лица Питера — своего — из-за плеча.

Питер сверлил его глазами и покусывал губы. Так он делал, когда думал, что Тони ни в коем случае не одобрит его идею. Обычно это было что-то вроде: а давай поцелуй Человека-паука, а давай займемся сексом в костюмах, а давай я незаметно отсосу тебе под столом. Сейчас в глазах Питера читалось что-то похожее, и Тони нахмурился.

— Питер, нет.

— Я ничего еще не сказал!

— Все равно нет, — Тони погрозил ему пальцем, и это было ужасно глупо, потому что грозился он сам себе, черт возьми!

Питер надулся. Тони закатил глаза, но поманил его в спальню. Они сели на кровать, неловко рассматривая друг друга в большое зеркало, как будто были подростками, собравшимися впервые заняться сексом. И если Питер — его тело — выглядел таковым даже спустя пару лет, то видеть себя — свое тело — смущенно сутулящимся, было и смешно, и странно. Когда Тони последний раз смущался?

Тони вздохнул, и Питер повторил его вздох. Сидеть так не выход, надо что-то делать.

— Ну и? Какого черта мы махнулись? Только не говори, что это было твое желание на рождество.

— Сейчас июль, — буркнул Питер и уже громче добавил: — А пить меньше надо.

Хм. А ему — его, Тони, телу — шло обиженное лицо. Только губы не стоит так выпячивать, но в целом — очень даже ничего. Надо этим чаще пользоваться, глядишь, даже Пеппер станет чаще ему уступать.

Питер сказал, что нужно меньше пить. Точно! Тони же вчера проспорил Стрэнджу! Этот тибетский Девид Блейн показывал свою уличную магию. Тони, к своему сожалению, впечатлила и знатно приложился.

— Стрэндж. Намагичил.

— Ага, — поддакнул Питер. Его обиду, как рукой сняло, хотя Тони был виноват в этой ситуации. Не иначе, как что-то задумал. Питер был тем еще выдумщиком. — Сказал, через сутки все придет в норму. Это какая-то особая магическая техника по перемещению сознания.

— Целые сутки!

Тони упал лицом в ладони. Позволить распоряжаться своим телом целые сутки Питеру. Не то, чтобы Тони опасался — Питер бы ничего не сделал, но черт! Смотреть, как он, Тони, сидит рядом, но понимать, что это не он… Даже его гениальный мозг просил перезагрузку.

— Вот же сукин сын, — выдохнул Тони, потер лицо. Как же непривычно без щетины. У Питера она росла медленнее и реже, но ладони все равно кольнуло. Побриться что ли. Чем еще заняться в чужом теле?

— Ну и сукин сын этот доктор.

Питер вдруг уставился на него. Он и до этого пялился, будто поймал внезапный приступ нарциссизма, но сейчас смотрел во все глаза, даже рот чуть приоткрыл. Похоже, так выглядит немое восхищение. Неужели Тони точно также смотрит на Питера, когда он примеряет новый костюм и пробует новые примочки? Такого влюбленного выражения на своем лице Тони не видел со школы.

— И что ты так смотришь?

— Ты меня таким видишь? Тебе нравится? 

Питер придвинулся ближе, коснулся пальцами подбородка, разворачивая его лицо к себе. Завороженно провел по щеке, потом по губам; Тони прикусил его пальцем, коснулся кончил языка подушечки и Питер сглотнул.

— Давай сделаем это.

Голос звучал хрипло. Так говорил сам Тони, когда Питер его провоцировал. Когда он выходил голым из душа или когда тренировка превращалась в приватный танец, или когда Питер надевал его одежду. Тони слышал свой голос со стороны, узнавал его и это… черт возьми, заводило!

— Нет, — сказал Тони из упрямства. И совсем чуть-чуть из-за страха, потому что это не его тело. Тони знал, на что способен Питер, но на что способен Тони в его теле — вопрос другой. Пугающий. Волнующий. Возбужд… Черт! Кажется, желание Питера пропитало всю комнату, и затуманило разум Тони.

Да и сопротивляться самому себе было не просто.

— Давай займемся сексом! — Питер гнул свою линию, все ближе придвигаясь к Тони, обнимая за талию. Его глаза блестели таким восторгом, что Тони чуть не сказал “да”. — Технически ничего не изменится.Тони, давай попробуем!

Тони замялся. Теплая рука очень приятно поглаживала бок, друга легла на колено, прошлась по бедру… Боже! У Питера чертовски чувствительные бедра! Мурашки пробежали по всему — от макушки до кончиков пальцев, — как разряд. В животе потеплело, Тони чувствовал — еще чуть-чуть и у него — этого тела — встанет. От одного прикосновения, боже! Как Питер терпел все его сексуальные поползновения и игривые домогательства?!

Тони прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнув. Нужно успокоиться. И принять взвешенное решение… Но бесстыдная рука поползла по бедру дальше, огладила поджавшийся живот и обхватила полутвердый член. С губ чуть не сорвалось тихое “ааах…”.

Битва с самим собой или же с телом Питера была проиграна.

— Боже, я вырастил монстра. Озабоченного маленького монстра.

Тони закинул руки Питеру на плечи, погладил большими пальцами шею. Странно, очень странно гладить свои плечи, но Питер вдруг так нагло ухмыльнулся, совсем как сам Тони, сказал:

— Можешь называть меня мистер Старк, детка.

Тони весело хмыкнул — вышло неплохо. Очень похоже на него самого.

Ладно. Что он ломается, как девчонка? Да и с каких пор Тони Старк отказывается от нового сексуального опыта? Неужели он стареет?

Так что грех не опробовать возможности молодого тела. Чтобы получить удовольствие, нужно представить, что оно — его. Тело Питера и так было родным и самым желанным, Тони знал его вдоль и поперек, знал, где и какие прикосновения любит Питер, знал, что сделать, чтобы заставить его скулить и просить еще и еще.

— Ну и, мистер Старк, — Тони притянул Питера за шею, провел ногтями по затылку, как любил сам, и поймал легкую дрожь наслаждения — Питеру нравилось. — Что вы хотите?

— Хочу тебя поцеловать, — голос звучал бархатно — теперь Тони понимал, почему Питер его так любит, почему у него встают волоски дыбом от одного его голоса — именно это сейчас и происходило с Тони. — Можно?

Тони закатил глаза.

— Еще раз сделаешь такое выражение на моем лице, и технически все будет наоборот.

Питер сглотнул, и Тони проследил, как двигался его кадык. Жизненно необходимо захотелось поцеловать его, вылизать шею, укусить плечо и оставить здоровенный, фиолетовый засос — Питер на такое почему-то не решался. Тони собирался это исправить — он хотел видеть на своем теле следы, оставленные Питером.

— Я и так был бы не против.

— Боже, если взялся меня изображать, будь добр, старайся. Пока что выходит плохо, неуд, пересдача!

Тони набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы отругать Питера за плохую игру, как тот резко повалил его на кровать. Руки оказались прижаты к матрасу, а ноги задраны на плечи — Тони почти сложило пополам. Оказаться в такой позе под чужим телом было непривычно и… чертовски горячо! У тела Питера была потрясающая растяжка, которую Тони так любил. Теперь он любил ее еще больше, почувствовав, как это здорово, когда натягиваются мышцы и жилы, но это не приносит боль, только больше возбуждает — твердый член прижимался к животу, пачкая смазкой.

— Не кричи, детка, со мной ты попадешь на небеса.

Питер ухмылялся, и Тони не знал, что ему хочется сделать больше — поцеловать его наконец или врезать пяткой по спине. Решение нашлось быстро — свою спину было жалко, а трахаться уже хотелось до дрожи.

— Меньше слов, больше дела, мистер Старк, или у вас поясницу заклинило?

Губы Питера дрогнули — он явно хотел засмеяться, но вместо этого он скинул одну ногу Тони с плеча и наконец — господи-боже наконец! — поцеловал. Тони чувствовал, как щетина колет щеки и губы, как Питер уверенно раздвигает своим языком его губы, как беззастенчиво трахает его рот. У Тони под глазами заплясали огненные круги, он хотел застонать, но не мог из-за не кончающегося жадного поцелуя.

Тони обхватил ногой Питера за талию, вжал в себя — чужой член задел яйца, лег поверх его и Тони подбросило, он захрипел в губы Питера, желая сказать “прикоснись ко мне, трахни, да сделай ты уже хоть что-нибудь!”.

Серьезно, это было какое-то безумие. Стоило открыть глаза, и Тони видел самого себя, свои голодно блестящие глаза, приоткрытые влажные губы и растрепанные волосы, стоило закрыть — все чувства обострялись в тысячу раз. Ему хватало одного прикосновения, чтобы по коже бежала волна мурашек, одного поцелуя, чтобы с губ срывались громкие стоны, одного взгляда, чтобы по позвоночнику прокатывалась горячая волна.

Питер ущипнул за соски, и Тони не смог сдержать громкое “ааххх”, а когда он взял в руку член, Тони чуть не заскулил в голос, как обычно это делал под ним Питер.

Было так хорошо. Просто невыносимо.

— Ах, боже… Давай уже, я скоро… Ох ты черт!

Питер передавил ему основание члена. Так же делал сам Тони, когда Питер, после долгого перерыва, не мог потерпеть.

— Тише-тише, детка, я позабочусь о тебе, — Питер поцеловал его в уголок губ, потом в висок, слизнул что-то со щеки… Слезы! Боже, Тони и забыл, что Питер плакал, когда ему слишком хорошо, когда он был готов вот-вот сорваться в оргазм, но Тони его откладывал. Теперь Питер проделывал все тоже с ним, и это было той еще пыткой.

— Ты у меня самый лучший, самый красивый, — Питер шептал, размазывая смазку между ягодиц Тони. Когда и где он успел ее взять — не важно, у них по всей Башне были тайнички, главное, что скоро Тони получит то, что так хочет, хочет до слез.

От шепота Питера, который лился в самое ухо, обволакивал собой, как теплый кокон, поджимались пальцы на ногах. Тони метался между Питером и кроватью, и благодарил случай, что они затеяли это не в душе — он просто не смог бы стоять на ногах!

— Готов?

Тони не смог выдавить и слова, только кивнул, и тут же начал хватать воздух ртом — Питер засадил одним махом на всю длину и замер. Он смотрел, считывал каждое движение губ и ресниц, он спрашивал одним взглядом: “Ну как? Как тебе? Ты чувствуешь это? Чувствуешь, как ты заполняешь меня? Тебе нравится? Хочешь еще?”

— Питер…

Тони плохо слышал свой голос. Он был глух — в его голове остался лишь белый шум, даже удары собственного сердца отдавались где-то за гранью, казались нереальными. Тони чувствовал Питера везде, его взгляд пронизывал насквозь, уводил удовольствие на какой-то запретный уровень.

Такого Тони никогда не испытывал. И все стало лучше — или хуже, Тони уже не мог разобраться, — когда Питер начал двигаться. Он толкался размеренно, придерживая одну Тони на своем плече, прижимался губами к его колену, и кожа горела в этом месте. Казалось, что там останется отметка, сильнее того засоса, что тони оставил Питеру — на своем же теле.

Тони кончил, не сдерживая вскрик, оборвавшийся новым поцелуем, так же жадным и глубоким, как в начале. Такой поцелуй, туманящий рассудок, обещал второй раунд, и Тони был совсем не против. Он готов повторить столько раз, пока не кончатся эти чертовы заколдованные сутки.

Питер кусал его губы, делая последние толчки, и кончил, придавливая собой. Тони обнял его, погладил по влажным волосам на затылке, поцеловал в соленый висок. Слух возвращался, дыхание выравнивалось, стук сердца снова стал настоящим. Разведенные ноги подрагивали, задницу чуть саднило, но Тони чувствовал себя так хорошо, просто восхитительно. Как на седьмом небе. Питер не соврал, что покажет его. Тони прикрыл глаза, поглаживая Питера по спине.

— Тони.

— Ммм?

— Давай наоборот.

Да, эти сутки будут просто незабываемыми.


	6. Сонный мальчик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Меня выписали из больницы, и на радостях набросалось к этому посту:  
> https://vk.com/kityashi?w=wall-147904839_2997_r3161  
> Цитата из поста и гифка отдельно:  
> когда всю ночь трахал своего мальчика, а утром везешь его, сонного, на учебу  
> https://vk.com/doc221855139_448985615?hash=f7ade36bcb1c77ff4f&dl=1e967d29298caafd63

Дворники серебристой Ауди живо танцевали, борясь с водой, заливающей лобовое стекло. Ливень пошел под утро, стоило им выехать с базы Мстителей, и преследовал до самого Куинса, где они встали в пробке.

Питер привалился плечом к заблокированной двери, его дыхание оседало белым пятнышком на стекле, веки поднимались неохотно, словно моргать приходилось через силу.

Тони поглядывал на него. Любовался.

Из-под воротника легкой куртки виднелись фиолетовые засосы. К обеду они уже исчезнут, и именно поэтому Тони так старательно оставлял их сегодняшней ночью. Всю ночь.

Они уснули только под утро, сомкнули глаза меньше, чем на пару часов. И если для Тони это было нормально (без похмелья так вообще обычный день), то Питер клевал носом весь завтрак и теперь досыпал в машине.

Тони перестроился в другой ряд, машину чуть тряхнуло, Питер легко стукнулся лбом о стекло и недовольно приоткрыл один глаз.

Тони улыбнулся ему, отсалютовал.

— Не больно сидеть? Мне показалось, я перестарался ночью.

Питер в долгу не остался.

— Поясница не болит? Мне показалось, ты перестарался ночью.

Веселая ухмылка исчезла с лица, Тони сглотнул. Полночи Питер стонал и кричал, еще полночи скулил и хныкал, и теперь его голос хрипел. Чертовски сексуально хрипел.

Тони бы хотел послушать, как Питер запоет с вибратором в заднице. Он не сомневался — это будет восхитительно.

— У тебя слишком подозрительная улыбка. Тони. Что ты задумал?

— Узнаешь сегодня ночью, мальчик мой.


	7. Маленькие собачки vs Тони Старк, а в выигрыше останется Питер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключ: Питер узнает, что Тони боится чего-нибудь, например, маленьких собак  
> PG-13, юмор, романтика, ER, быть может это чуть-чуть стеб

Питер не высмеивал чужие страхи. Это подло и жестоко. К тому же никогда не знаешь, что может быть их причиной — всего лишь бурная фантазия или психологическая травма в детстве. Питер знал, что Тони до сих пор снятся кошмары о Читаури, а пару раз он был свидетелем его панической атаки. Видеть, как Тони боится, было больно.

До недавнего времени.

Питер узнал об этом случайно.

Они вышли из офиса Старк Индастрис. Машина была припаркована на другой стороне улицы, рядом с кофейней, куда утром забежал Питер за имбирным латте для себя и эспрессо для Тони. Теперь им пришлось переходить улицу по светофору. На другой стороне стояли мама с дочкой, и девочка держала в руке розовый поводок. На другом его конце беспокойно танцевала на тонких ножках маленькая собачка.

— Черт, — выдохнул Тони, когда загорелся зеленый, и пешеходы с обеих сторон ступили на зебру. Мама потянула дочку за руку, а та дернула собачку за поводок. Питеру стало ее жалко — как бы глаза из орбит не вылезли от такой тряски.

— Что-то не так? — Питер глянул на Тони. 

Тот выглядел напряженным, даже губы сжал в тонкую полоску, хотя в офисе все прошло гладко. Старк Индастрис подписала контракт с японскими представителями Ева-Роботикс Корпорейшн на очень выгодных условиях. Компании вместе собирались разработать экзоскелет для пожарных. Проект полностью одобрило и правительство США, хотя СМИ не упускали возможности кольнуть Тони — его “экзоскелет” явно превышал возможности будущих разработок, что, конечно же, по мнению журналистов было несправедливо.

Тони всегда клал на мнение журналистов со своей Башни, так что причина его плохого настроения точно крылась не в этом.

— Все нормально, — буркнул Тони и вдруг, притормозив, обогнул Питера. Теперь он шел с правой стороны от него, все такой же напряженный, и нервно поглядывал на маму и дочку, которых заприметил Питер.

— Маааам, — громко ныла девочка, не успевая за быстрыми шагами мамы и подтягивая радужный рюкзачок на плече, — купи ПинкиПай, ну, пожалуйста! Я буду есть кашу на завтрак, ну, купииии!

— У тебя уже есть Флаттершай и Эпплджек! Куда тебе еще этих пони?!

Собачка металась вперед-назад, только чудом не попадая под ноги ей и другим людям. Когда эта парочка почти поравнялась с Питером, девочка, она уже была на пороге беспощадно наигранной детской истерики, в очередной раз дернула поводок.

И в этот момент случились две вещи.

Как только собачка залилась истошным лаем, Тони чуть ли не бегом бросился к тротуару — Питеру пришлось его догонять.

— Тони! Что с тобой? Все нормально?

— Да-да, ты еще под ухо не тявкай!

Питер замер.

О.

Вот оно что.

Тони смотрел вовсе не на раздражающих маму с дочкой, а на маленькую собачку.

Тони боялся маленьких собак.

— Ну и чего ты лыбишься? А? — Тони смотрел на него сквозь солнцезащитные очки, но Питер и по голосу определил, что он не сердится, а скорее… смущается.

Черт, Питер запомнит это на всю жизнь.

— Нет-нет, ничего. Просто… А ты не думал пожертвовать денег в собачий приют? Там ведь так много маленьких собачек, которым нужна забота. Особенно тем, у которых выпадают глаза. Ну знаешь, всякие чихуахуа и мопсы. Они страдают выпаданием глаз.

У Тони задергался уголок губ, а Питер еле сдерживался от смеха.

Нет, серьезно, Железный Человек боится маленьких собачек. Его чуть ли всего не передернуло, когда Питер сказал про выпадающие глаза.

Страх Тони перед чихуахуа был раз в десять милее, чем его привычка не брать что угодно из чужих рук. Поэтому Питер не мог так просто это оставить.

— Да ладно тебе, они же не целиком выпадают, просто выпучиваются. Выглядит, конечно, крипово, но ты вещи и пострашнее пережил.

Питер уже хотел открыть дверцу машины, как Тони положил на нее руку. Навис над Питером, и чуть спустив с носа очки, сказал:

— Еще одно слово про маленьких собачек, и побежишь за машиной.

На взгляд Питера получилось сексуально, а не угрожающе.

— Окей, — согласился он, смотря на сердитые губы Тони и уговаривая себя не целовать их посреди дня перед Старк Индастрис.

Они сели в машину. Тони нервно сжал руль, встраиваясь в общий поток. На Питера он не смотрел — обиделся — и включил радио, демонстративно прибавляя громкости. Чтобы что-то услышать, пришлось бы его перекрикивать.

Значит, война. Ладно. Питер достал телефон. Без слов, так без слов. Он найдет, как еще подоставать Тони. Гугл-запрос: картинки чихуахуа. Телефон выдал кучу фотографий с маленькими песиками. Питер выбрал самого большеголового и глазастого, и поставил на заставку телефона. Завтра утром Тони потянется выключить его будильник и проснется, как миленький, увидев это лупоглазое и лопоухое чудо.

А потом, словно по заявке Питера, из динамика заиграло:

“Chiwawa!...

Oh, Chiwawa!”

Питер захохотал, а Тони с остервенением принялся щелкать станции, пока не остановился на какой-то попсе, крутящейся в чартах. Отсмеявшись, Питер выключил радио.

Тони разве что не сопел обиженно. Сидел с прямой спиной, как примерный ученик, сжимал руль двумя руками, будто только вчера получил права и боялся попасть в аварию, и упорно смотрел вперед, хотя там из интересного был только наклеенный фак на багажнике Акуры.

— Эй. Мне смешно не потому, что это собачки.

Тони вздернул подбородок, и Питер прочитал: как же, сам сидишь ржешь, мелкий засранец, так я тебе и поверил.

— Просто ты милый.

Тони в раз растерял свой образ обиженной неприступности — его лицо вытянулось в немом удивлении. Еще бы! Кто и когда называл его милым? А от Питера услышать такое он явно не рассчитывал.

— Милый.

Повторил Тони с нечитаемой интонацией.

— Ага, очень милый.

Питер разглядывал его и запоминал: вот так выглядит смущенный и растерянный Тони Старк. Чужому взгляду вряд ли бы это было заметно, но Питер видел. Видел, как Тони опустил ресницы, пряча глаза, как на его губах появилась еле заметная смущенная улыбка, затронувшая только самые их уголки, как он поскреб ногтем по кожанной обивке руля.

Тони был чертовски милым.

И сексуальным. Таким сексуальным, что Питер не уследил за языком:

— Трахнул бы тебя прямо здесь.

— Что?

— Что?

Стало так тихо, будто даже машина чуть приглушила двигатель, чтобы послушать, что будет дальше.

Тони посмотрел на Питера.

Наверно как-то так в театре выглядит немая и очень неловкая пауза. Питер пожалел, что в машинах не катапультируются кресла, но Тони вдруг ухмыльнулся. Снял очки, расслабленно откидываясь на сиденье. В его взгляде так и читалось: о да, это мой мальчик. 

Питер совсем растерялся.

— А я уж думал, ты никогда не осмелишься, мистер Крутой.

— Правда можно?

— Я подумаю, если уберешь этого отвратительного пса с заставки.

Фотография с щенком чихуахуа была немедленно удалена с телефона.


	8. В этой Вселенной все хорошо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони заканчивает МИТ, и он уже Железный Человек. Питер заканчивает школу, и он все тот же дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук. Оба скрывают свои супергеройские личности от общественности, но не друг от друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тони 21, Питеру 17.  
> Родители обоих живы.
> 
> Название подсказала Котя, когда я спросила, будут ли живы родители Тони. Котя сказала: пусть в этой аушке у них будет все хорошо. И вот, у них все хорошо)

Питер опаздывал. 

Питер молился, чтобы учитель опаздывал тоже. 

Первым была физика у мистера Тейта, а это значит, что тот, кто пришел после звонка, будет до конца урока козлом отпущения. К сожалению, Питер опаздывал часто, поэтому эта незавидная роль уже какой раз доставалась ему. Захотелось забить на урок. В конце концов, он задержался не просто так! Он уже какую ночь выслеживал банду Стервятника (Питер был уверен, что напал на их след!) и совершенно не высыпался. 

На недосыпе сказывалось еще кое-что. 

На прошлой неделе ему помог… Железный Человек! 

Питер впервые сцепился с самим Стервятником, и дело было дрянь. Если бы не внезапная помощь Железного Человека, он бы не унес от него свои паучьи ноги.   
К сожалению, Стервятник скрылся, зато Питер смог вдоволь налюбоваться на блестящую броню героя так близко. 

А еще его похвалили. Металлический голос сказал: 

«Неплохо, парень. Костюм бы тебе покруче — и хоть завтра в Мстители». 

«Неплохо, парень». 

Питер так перевозбудился от восторга, что до сих пор не мог нормально спать, и все время проигрывал в голове эти слова. 

Нет-нет-нет. Он вовсе не был влюблен в Железного Человека. Разве можно влюбиться от одной фразы, да еще в того, чье лицо никогда не видел? Ну, бред же, достойный глупых женских романов. И то, что он теперь иногда летал по городу на паутине, чтобы случайно с ним встретиться, тоже ничего не значило! 

Совсем. 

Питер просто… фанатеет. Да, он всего лишь фанат Железного Человека. Да у него полкласса пищит от этого героя, так что это нормально. Нормально быть увлеченным… 

Ох, черт. 

Питер остановился перед дверью в класс, вдохнул и несмело постучался. Удивительно, но ему никто не ответил. Обычно мистер Тейт всегда говорил противным голосом: «Кого там принесло?! Ну, входи уже, живее!», но в этот раз за дверью была тишина. 

Питер опасливо вошел в класс. 

За столом сидел совсем не мистер Тейт. 

Молодой парень развалился на его месте, закинув ноги на стол, и раскачивался на двух ножках стула. Стул возмущенно поскрипывал — выглядел он так же старо, как мистер Тейт, и даже его скрип напоминал голос учителя. Питер замер на пороге, удивленно смотря на парня. Кто он такой и что здесь делает?

Питер малодушно понадеялся, что мистер Тейт заболел, и это его заместитель до конца… жизни. Этому бы обрадовался не только Питер, но и весь класс. 

— Так-так, кто у нас опоздал? Фамилия. 

На парне была пижонская одежда, дорогие часы (недавно Питер отобрал такие же у вора и вернул владельцу) и солнцезащитные очки, которые он сдвинул на кончик носа, чтобы рассмотреть Питера. Голос у парня был вальяжный, в его тембре слышалась ленца, будто парня задолбало все вокруг. Под его взглядом — острым, просто сканирующим каждую деталь! — Питер растерялся, не зная, куда себя деть. Руки и язык сразу же зажили своей жизнью. 

— П-паркер. Питер Паркер. Я… я случайно. Там так случилось, что я… ну… — Питер заикался и отчаянно жестикулировал. Парень с интересом наблюдал за его руками, не перебивая. Питер совсем стушевался под его взглядом и замолк, сжимая лямку рюкзака. 

— Ладно, я сегодня добрый. Не сдам тебя вашему старому хрычу, если ответишь на один вопрос. Любимый супергерой? Халк, Капитан Сосулька или красотка-Вдова? М? 

Питер выдохнул. Мистеру Тейту не стоит знать, что он снова опоздал. Хорошо, что этот парень, кто бы он ни был, ничего ему не расска… 

Чего? Любимый супергерой?

Питер уставился на парня во все глаза, а тот ухмылялся и ждал. 

— Эм… Железный Человек?.. 

— Сечешь фишку, Паркер! Впиши свое имя и садись на место. 

Парень кивнул на листок со списком фамилий его одноклассников, и Питер быстро вписал свою. Пока он стоял, согнувшись, у стола и потом шел до своей парты, парень не сводил с него глаз. Питер нервничал. Что вообще происходит? 

— Меня зовут Тони Старк, — представился парень, и Питер одними губами сделал «воу». Наследник самого Говарда Старка! В его школе! Питер, наверное, еще спит. 

— Учусь в МИТ и вам советую, — Тони сделал театральную паузу, оглядывая класс. 

Все затаили дыхание. Питер думал, что он расскажет об универе, о его плюсах, о том, как в него можно поступить, поделится своей историей, но Тони убрал ноги со стола, потянулся, хрустнув плечами. 

— На этом все, моя миссия по агитации и пропаганде выполнена. Можете делать, что хотите, только тихо. А я спать. Свалил бы раньше, но придется досидеть до конца урока — меня пасут, как и вас. 

Тони снял очки и развалился на столе, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. 

По классу прошли шепотки. 

Питер вздохнул. Ну, а что еще он ожидал от Тони Старка?   
Он прославился не только за гениальность, но и за свое возмутительное поведение. Удивительно, что в школу отправили его, а не какую-нибудь милую отличницу, которая бы радела за МИТ всем сердцем. 

Питер просидел до конца урока в телефоне. Тони же все это время проспал, но как только раздался звонок, он встрепенулся и сразу же посмотрел на Питера. 

— Эй, Паркер, задержись в классе. А вы все — выметайтесь быстрее. 

На Питера уставились все. Он потупился под завистливыми, любопытными и недоуменными взглядами. Ему-то откуда знать, зачем он понадобился самому Тони Старку. 

Когда класс опустел, Питер неловко подошел к столу. 

— Ну-с, Питер. Не хочешь сделать чистосердечное признание? 

— Ч-что? 

Тони вдруг закатал рукав пиджака, — под ним оказался массивный красный браслет, — нажал на кнопку, и его ладонь обхватила… Бронированная перчатка Железного Человека! 

— Воу, — Питер таращился на его руку, не веря собственным глазам. — Ты… Ты Железный Человек?! 

— Верно подмечено, мой паучий друг. 

— Ты это о чем? — Питер сложил руки на груди, уходя в глухую оборону. Фанатство — фанатством, но свой секрет он раскрывать не собирался. Даже если перед ним Железный Человек, который оказался Тони Старком. 

Таким крутым и клевым Тони Старком. 

— Я на тебе жучок оставил, так что можешь не прикидываться. Думаешь, я бы просто так торчал тут целый урок? 

Тони ухмыльнулся и постучал костяшкой по списку. 

Железный Человек в их первую встречу оставил на Питере жучок? Вот так новость! 

— Ты следил за мной?! Это же… 

Питер возмущался только из-за смущения и неожиданности. Он и подумать не мог, что заинтересует Железного Человека, а тот сам его нашел! 

Похоже, он правда еще спит. 

— Ой, не начинай, нормально ведь общались, — Тони встал со стула и, прислонившись бедром к столу, приблизился к Питеру. — В общем. С тобой было весело, хоть мне и пришлось отскабливать тебя от асфальта. Предлагаю иногда развлекаться вместе. 

— Просто сознайся, что тебя не берут в Мстители. 

— Ого, дерзишь. Так мне нравится больше, чем «П-питер, эм, эээ, Па-паркер», — Тони передразнил его, но выглядело это совсем не обидно. 

Питер улыбнулся. И пошел ва-банк. 

— Сделаешь мне новый костюм, тогда повеселимся. 

Тони уставился на него, а потом рассмеялся. Улыбка у него была заразительная, и Питер заулыбался тоже. Похоже, они найдут общий язык. 

— Для паука ты слишком прожорливый, — Тони протянул ему руку, и Питер пожал ее. 

Вместе они найдут не только Стервятника, но и кучу других преступников.


	9. Взгляды и улыбки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, где Питер школьник и Человек-паук, а Тони студент и Железный Человек. Оба скрывают свои личности перед общественностью, но не перед друг другом.   
> Тема: Тони заигрывает с Питером.

В кафе было немноголюдно, и не удивительно — утро. Все взрослые уже торчали в своих душных офисах, школьники и студенты старались не спать на парах. А Питер прогуливал — сидел за столиком на террасе и, нервничая, озирался.

Он ждал Тони.

Сердце трепетало в груди, а на лице расцветала глупая улыбка, стоило мысленно проговорить это: я жду Тони.

— Хэй, если учишься соблазнительно улыбаться, то у тебя не выходит. От слова совсем.  
Питер и сам не понял, как мог пропустить Тони! Вот же дурак!

А тот совершенно расслабленно уселся напротив, подпер голову рукой и все, от этого просто жеста Питер пропал. Он завис на руке, которую плотно обхватывали дорогие часы, проследил изгиб запястья, прошелся взглядом по пальцам c двумя широкими, наверняка, очень дорогими кольцами. Тони даже стараться было не нужно, чтобы Питер восхищенно замирал перед ним

— Давай покажу, как надо.

Что? Питер уже унесся на единороге в страну карамельных замков, стоило Тони только прийти, но ведь он не просто пришел! Тони посмотрел на него из-под прикрытых век, показывая густые ресницы, под которыми скрывался озорной блеск темных глаз. Только у Тони получалось смотреть вот так — у Питера дыхание перехватывало, и он не знал, чего хочет больше: провалиться сквозь землю от смущения или прикоснуться к щеке Тони, провести большим пальцем по ресницам, чтобы он смешно зажмурился.

А потом Питер пропал во второй раз. Нет, он умер. Потому что Тони улыбнулся ему уголком губ. Единственное, что смог из себя выдавить Питер, чтобы не молчать, как идиот, это последняя фраза, которая крутилась в его голове перед приходом Тони:

— А я тут... тебя ждал.

Нет, все-таки он идиот.

Зато улыбка Тони стала ярче после его слов.


End file.
